The Tipping Point
by sombertime.sadness
Summary: Stuck in a bathroom stall with a drunk Sebastian, Joseph, In order to distract Sebastian from his drunken memories, reminisces the time they first became a team. (Slight JoSeb)


**The Tipping Point.**

Stuck in a bathroom stall with a drunk Sebastian, Joseph, In order to distract Sebastian from his drunken memories, reminisces the time they first became a team.

 **Chapter 1**

Reminiscing

* * *

It was that day again. The one day Joseph dreads for every year to come. The anniversary, not his own. Not joinging the precinct. No, nothing to do with himself. But it was all about Sebastian. The day he lost everything, his wife, his daughter, his purpous in life. And every year, being the good partner and friend he was. Joseph would always go out looking for Sebastian,praying he was alive, praying he was not drowning himself into a bottle, a gun to his head or standing at the top of a bridge. That fear was real within Joseph. That one day, Sebastian wouldn't be at work the next day.

Turning around the corner Joseph put a hand on the door frame and leaned in expecting to see Sebastian there. "Hey Sebastian I finished up the pap-" Dark eyes blinking behind his glasses, walking inside he looked around. "Sebastian.." He called out. No jacket, computer not even turned off, chair tipped over. "Sebastian!" he hurried over and and pulled open his desk drawer, flask gone. Sighing he grabbed a pet and shoved the ballpoint in the corner of the drawer lifting up the fake bottom. Whiskey gone as well, Sebastian wasn't smart enough in keeping his secret stash a secret.

"Gah damn it" He cursed under his break, leaving the office swiftly and grabbed his jacket and car keys in one fluid motion he was out the door on a mission, knowing exactly where to look for him. Getting into his car slamming the door shut he started it and drove off, fingers white from clenching the steering wheel. "I swear to god if he isn't dead I'll kill him" he grumbled and drove off to the bar.

The dive bar, literally called Dive. A run down place perfect for old men, lonely single woman and a den for smokers. Joseph's nightmare. Walking inside, the sound of the bell on the door alerted no one except the bartender. It was a depressing sight. People drinking this early in the evening.

"What'll it be?" The old man behind the counter asked while wiping a glass. Joseph just raised a gloved hand. "none for me thanks...I am actually looking for someone" He said walking to the bar pushing a stool aside. Joseph glanced around trying to see the tousled mess of brown hair.

"A regular of yours a det-" he asked and the bartender knew exactly who Joseph was talking about. His cocked his head to the side signaling to the bathroom. " Been there for a good 15 minutes I'd check on em but I'm busy" Joseph slowly looked around again, three people. Sighing he just walking to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. Empty, or at least. Walking one by one passed the stalls he reached the last one. His hand raised slowly pushing the door open and his heart sunk. This was worse that he though.

"Oh Sebastian..." His partner, slumped, edge between the toilet and the wall. Hand handing over the rum with an empty glass and a bottle he probably sunk in. Making his way inside he knelt down onto his knees and gently tapped his cheek. "Sebastian wake up..."He said. The scent was strong in Sebastian. A grumbled moan came from his throat. Good still alive. Prying the flask out of his hand and kicking the bottle away.

" 'Oseph..."

"Yeah it's me, now come on, we are leaving" he grabbed the males hands and helped tug him up. With a shaky head Sebastian took his hand back and slumped further into his depressive state.

"G'way leave me...I-I fine" Joseph rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand one again.

"No, come on Seb, I'll take you home. You over did it this evening" Joseph fumbled leaning in and dipped his hands into the elder's pockets grabbing his keys and immediately took them away. No way in hell he would be driving.

"Hm waitin'"

"Waiting for what?" Joseph asked unsure of whether he should have asked that.

"Myra...let 'ily bring -hic- me water. She comin' " A lump formed in Joseph's throat."says 'addy feel better" Sebastian's voice cracked at that. He was almost too far gone, the alcohol making memories hazy, probably seeing things that weren't really there. Getting up Joseph walked over and locked the bathroom door and then went back to his partner. Taking off his own jacket all the while cursing the bartender for not checking on his customers. He gently placed it over Sebastian's shoulders and partially over the toilet so he wouldn't go face first in toilet water.

"Sebastian...they are gone" He said bluntly. Silence came from Sebastian and Joseph sighed scooting into the stall he sat down next to his partner. Bluntness was necessary, no use sugar coating this. And lying would be even worse. Distraction would be best. After a view moments of silence Joseph just got a smile on his face as he remembered something.

"Seb, do you remember when we first met? At the department...what did you say I looked like?"

* * *

 **Detective Sebastian Castellanos, age 33. Junior Detective Joseph Oda, age 28.**

Rain patted against the pavement the bustling city of Krimson. Most people ran for cover, ushering their children out of the rain, hurrying to their cars. In the ran standing a couple steps away from the curb was a pale man. late 20's, black hair combed, parted at the sides. Clean pressed outfit that looks like it had been ironed three times. Basically, this male looked like he just got shot out of a business factory.

"Seriously?" Joseph groaned glancing up at the sky as rain clouds moved in faster. "He's late.." He sighed and took off his glasses, gently wiping them with his cloth before slipping them back on. It wasn't until his vision came back into focus that a black car came into view pulling up beside Joseph. _Finally_ Joseph thoughts as he opened the door and got inside without anything as a simple hello.

"Sorry I am late, had to finish up a call...Fresh off the academy huh?" Joseph snapped out of his own thoughts when his carpool driver spoke up after about 5 minutes of silence. Joseph Oda, a young Japanese/Canadian at the age of 28 years old. What was his name? Connelly? Yes that must be it. Joseph reached up and adjusted his glasses, scratching just underneath the nose pad. His attire nearly pressed, not a fold out of place or a stain to be seen. In fact, even his hair was neatly combed. To say the least he looked like a rule book come to life.

"Yes, last week. " he said and went back to staring out the window. Hands fidgeted, tugging on his black gloves. Connellys hands tapped on the steering wheel as he turned onto 23rd street, just a couple blocks away from the Precinct. Rain pattered against the window as they drove in silence once again. Joseph's hands pulled on his gloves further, a quirk he picked up when he was nervous. Of course he was nervous, first day, fresh meat, but he has read all of the rule books, studied up on the city, and even read files of his crew.

"So did they assign you a partner?"

Joseph blinked and nodded his head reaching into his pocket pulling out his little black book. Flipping a few pages he scanned a few name he had jotted down.

"Yes A Castellanos, Sebastian" The car pulled up along side the curb as Joseph grabbed onto the handle a snort came from the driver.

"Oh man good luck"

An eyebrow raised up above his glasses. "What do you mean by that?" Joseph asked.

"His last partner quit, couldn't handle him. He ain't a bad guy...just does things most officers wouldn't do. Tread lightly around him" Connelly stared back at Joseph through the half rolled down window. Joseph didn't take that advice. "In fact he hasn't kept a partner for longer than three months" Connelly chucked just thinking about Sebastian.

"Well I am not going to quit. I am sure it's not as bad as you say, this is a work environment after all. Whatever he has done I am sure it is breaking some rules and regulations set up by the department...those exist you know" And with that Joseph shut the door, briefcase in hand as he walked up the steps entering the KCPD for the very first time. Connelly back in the car just shook his head. "He is gonna eat you alive" With a groan he sped off. "Where does the academy find these people?"

The station really looked smaller on the outside but in fact it just kept going back, down many halls leading to different offices, records room, storage closets and even holding cells while the regular officers brought in recent arrests. No one made eye contact with Joseph, not knowing who he was and he didn't mind it. Gave him time to find his desk. Putting his briefcase down and putting his files away in the file cabinet. A safe place for his spare glasses and even few knickknacks from his home country.

Slipping off his jacket and put it behind his chair his eyes got a glance at a door just down the hall. Tilting his head some he headed down that way, leather black shoes clicking as he walked. The door, wooden, pained glassed window making it hard to see anything inside.

 _'Castellanos'_

The white letters read, but their was no one inside. Raising his hand he went to open it. 'Click' Locked?

"It's almost 9am he should be here" His head rose when he heard muffled talking coming from further down the hall. The muffles soon became clearer. Stopping just before the door to their chiefs office he listened in. Inwardly cursing himself, eavesdropping was not a good first impression.

"Castellanos I told you time and time again you need stop being late" He hunched over aged man stood before the desk, hands in his pockets. Crinkled brown pants with a pale blue shirt and suspenders. Tousled brown hair, his eyes looked tired, aged, or unhappy with life.

"I have a re-"

A quick interruption from Sebastian's excuse.

"Waking up hungover isn't an excuse!" The chief yelled again putting his hands on the desk. Not until a sigh came out. "Listen...I kept you here because I know you need something after...you know" A glare was short towards the chief. Everyone in the office knew not to bring it up at all, or else they would probably get punched square in the face.

"But I really need you here today...your new partner is here" The chief grabbed a file and handed it over to Sebastian. Grumbling under his breath, a hand came over dragging along his jawline signaling he was tired of this.

"I don't need a partner" Sebastian said and glanced at the photo before staring at the chief at his choice "He looks like he shits dictionaries!"

"I don't care what he looks like or what you think! You are getting one and keep this one! He was the top of his class and he a brilliant detective. First person to ace all the exams in all subjects" And just like that a knock came to the door. Both heads turned to see who was at the door. "Ah perfect timing. Oda, come in" The chief waved him inside. The room was tense, all three males were silent as Joseph walked up and stood right beside Sebastian and just stared at the Chief.

"Oda nice to have ya' on the team" chief smiled and held out his hand and Joseph shook his hand in return.

"Thank you sir" That sir comment caused Sebastian to roll his eyes, but not without getting noticed by Joseph. Turning on his heels he held his hand out to Sebastian. A strong scent of cheap cologne covered the smell of booze and cigarettes slapped Joseph in the face as his nose crinkled.

He hated alcohol with a passion.

"I am Junior Detective Joseph Oda...the one who shits dictionaries. It will be a pleasure to work under you Mr. Castellanos"

* * *

 _I hope I do this justice. Making up a past for them._

 _I haven't written in a long time. Sorry for any mistakes you see in there I do my best._

 _Happy reading!_


End file.
